Conventional (and most widely used) traps to catch mice, rats and the like use a spring-loaded, pivoting kill bar. The conventional trap has a trigger that is actuated by a bait holder being dislodged by the feeding of an animal on the bait. The conventional triggering mechanism is difficult to set and is easy to accidently trip. Many times the trap is not actuated upon feeding or removal of the bait from the bait holder due to insufficient sensitivity, and the target animal "steals" the bait. Most traps are sufficiently sensitive, however, that baiting or moving the trap accidently triggers the trap, sometimes catching the fingers or hand of the operator in the process.
Thus, there presently exists the need for an animal trap having a relatively accident proof yet sufficiently sensitive triggering mechanism.